


Sherlock Goes Miniature Golfing

by stillnotoverdoomsday



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnotoverdoomsday/pseuds/stillnotoverdoomsday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. The question is who will win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Goes Miniature Golfing

"Ugh. Why did I let John talk me into this?" Thought Sherlock, who was in a cab with John and Mary. John talked Sherlock into going miniature golfing with him, Mary, Molly, Lestrade, and even Mycroft. God help him. 

Lestrade and Mycroft were the first people to show up. "Why did I agree to this?" Asked Mycroft.

"Because even the British government needs to have fun once in a while." Said Lestrade. 

"And pray tell, Gregory, when does the fun start?" Asked Mycroft. Greg rolled his eyes. 

Sherlock, John, and Mary were the next to arrive. "Oh look there's Greg and Mycroft" said John.

"Who?" Asked Sherlock

"Greg Lestrade." Said John. "Don't tell me he forgot his name ....again" he thought.

"Oh, Inspector Lestrade. Why didn't you just say so." Sherlock said walking up to them. John sighed, and Mary smiled. She'd grown rather fond of Sherlock. 

"Is this everyone, so we can get this over with?" Asked Mycroft. 

"We still have Molly left." Said Greg (not Grahm or Gavin). Just then Molly ran up to them. 

"I'm sorry I'm late." She said.

"It's fine." Said Mary.

"Shall we get started then?" Asked John. Everybody whose last name was not Holmes agreed. They all got their golf balls and golf clubs and went to the first hole.

"I think We should let Mycroft go first." Said Greg slapping Mycroft on the back in a friendly manner.

"Oh this should be good." Remarked Sherlock, earning a glare from his brother. When Mycroft hit his ball it was far from the hole.

"Oh bugger!" He said.

Sherlock smirked, and said "I'll go next." He got a hole in one. Mycroft glared. "Maybe this won't be so bad" Sherlock thought.

"Why did I think this was a good idea?" John whispered to his wife.

"Not sure but I think I'll go next." Mary answered. She got a hole in one.

"Oh great there's two of them." John thought. He, Molly, and Lestrade got decent scores. Mycroft got the lowest to everyone's surprise (save for Sherlock). Mary ended up winning. Sherlock wasn't too happy about that.

"One point!" He exclaimed.

"Calm down, love" Mary said patting his shoulder.

"Come on mate have some ice cream." Said John trying to cheer him up. 

"I don't eat ice creme." Said Sherlock.

"Even Mycroft's eating some." Said Greg. 

"Gavin, is that supposed to motivate me?" Remarked Sherlock. 

"It's Greg!" Greg said annoyed.

"Calm down, Gregory. You know how my brother is." Said Mycroft. Sherlock glared at him. Molly, seeing this, touches his arm. 

"Sherlock, just eat the ice creme." She said.

"Fine." Sherlock said roiling his eyes. He gets an ice creme cone.

"I can't wait 'til I can calm Sherlock Holmes." Said Mary. 

"I can tell you from experience, it takes a long time." Said John smiling.

Sherlock was very much enjoying his ice cream, though he didn't show it.

"So did you have fun?" Molly asked Sherlock.

"Define fun." He said.

"Did you enjoy yourself at all?" She asked. 

"I suppose it wasn't too bad." He said, smiling slightly. Molly knew that was something coming from Sherlock Holmes."considering Mycroft was here." 

Mary and John looked over at Sherlock and Molly. "I wonder when they'll actually get together." Asked John

"In what way?" Mary asked suggestively. John laughed.

"You never know with Sherlock Holmes." He said

"I think it'll happen by next week." Said Mary.

"There's no way." John said incredulously.

"You want to bet on that?" Said Mary.

"Yes, actually." Said John.

"Alright." She said. Little did John know, she would end up winning.

The End


End file.
